Injustice: Elsewhere
by jonathan24
Summary: An original story set in the Prime Earth universe featuring the characters from the Injustice 2 game's story mode. Rated K for sci-fi action and a mild word. Note: all characters, locations, and mention of things are all owned and copyrighted by DC Comics.


On a bright afternoon in Metropolis, everyone is busy doing their daily lives. When suddenly, Blue Beetle falls from the sky, hitting the streets. The people scatter when they see Black Adam and Atrocitus floating down towards him. Before Blue Beetle can get up, Black Adam shocks him a little with his powers.

Black Adam: "Your scarab would make a great prize for the collector."

Blue Beetle: "Over my dead body!"

Black Adam: "Precisely. Atrocitus, if you would."

Before Atrocitus can kill him, Firestorm shows up and blasts them both with a couple of fireballs as he comes to Beetle's aid.

Firestorm: "You alright?"

Blue Beetle: "Maybe you should ask me that after we survive this. Look out!"

Black Adam fires lightning at Firestorm and Blue Beetle gets hit by a large red block construct from Atrocitus, knocking them both down. Atrocitus creates a big sharp edged appendage on his left arm.

Atrocitus: "Two for the price of one!"

As he is about to strike them down, Green Lantern saves them by creating a giant fist and hitting Atrocitus with it. Before Black Adam can counterattack, he's grabbed from behind by Wonder Woman's lasso and yanked towards her.

Black Adam: "Sha-"

Wonder Woman knocks him out with a punch to the face. Lantern, Beetle, and Firestorm walk over to her.

Green Lantern: "Not bad."

Wonder Woman: "Not bad yourself."

Suddenly, they see Atrocitus floating above them, roaring as he starts glowing in a darker shade of red.

Green Lantern: "Shall we?"

The four charge at Atrocitus. The scene cuts to the depths of Slaughter Swamp where Flash and Doctor Fate are fighting against Cheetah and Poison Ivy.

Flash: "Why can't we just talk this over?"

Cheetah: "Because we hate you."

Flash: "Okay then."

Flash dashes towards Poison Ivy but suddenly he's grabbed instantly by a giant vine, trapping him. Doctor Fate casts his magic repeatedly at Cheetah but her speed and cunning agility makes her able to dodge them. Cheetah then slides under Fate and latches onto him with her claws.

Cheetah: "If you know what's good for you, you will give me the helmet!"

Doctor Fate: "None may touch the Helm of Fate!"

Doctor Fate releases a magical force blast, knocking Cheetah out.

Flash: "Hey Doc, I could use your help right about now!"

Doctor Fate: "Hold fast Flash, I'll-"

Doctor Fate is grabbed by two giant vines that pop out of the ground, constricting him. Poison Ivy walks over to them, smiling.

Poison Ivy: "Looks I now have the privilege of handing you both over to the collector myself. And the best part is, you won't be even alive!"

Flash: "I hope you know a good spell to get us out of this!"

Doctor Fate: "I'm afraid not."

Flash: "Then this will be a vine way to go! Sorry, force of habit."

Swamp Thing (voice): "Enough!"

Swamp Thing appears from out of the water and smacks Poison Ivy aside, freeing both Doctor Fate and Flash. Doctor Fate then creates a forcefield around Poison Ivy, blocking off her powers.

Flash: "Thanks for the save, big guy!"

Swamp Thing: "Maybe next time you won't take your fights near my home."

Flash: "We'll try."

Swamp Thing heads back into the water.

Doctor Fate: "It would seem that we require more training."

Flash: "Yeah well, I just hope the others are doing better than us."

Back in Metropolis, in the park where the Superman statue is, Aquaman is seen getting sprayed by Scarecrow with his Fear Gas.

Scarecrow: "Of all the oceans with the scariest creatures on Earth, you seem to overcome them. Now tell me, what are you afraid of?"

Scarecrow gets knocked out by Black Canary's cry.

Black Canary: "He's afraid of having to fight alone, that's all you need to know!"

Green Arrow walks over to Black Canary.

Green Arrow: "Did I ever tell you that you never cease to amaze me?"

Black Canary: "Almost everyday."

Green Arrow: "Should we help him or something?"

Black Canary: "Do you really want to face your fears?"  
Green Arrow: "Good point."

Black Canary: "Now where's that cold-hearted coward?"

Suddenly, an ice grenade rolls up to Black Canary's feet. She pushes Green Arrow out of the way as the grenade explodes, completely freezing her solid. Captain Cold makes his entrance.

Captain Cold: (chuckling) "Not so tough without your pretty bird now, are you?"

Green Arrow: "Not cool, buddy! You've just made a huge mistake!"

Captain Cold: "Cool is all I ever will be! Now let's see what you got."

Green Arrow fires an arrow at him, but Captain Cold freezes it in midair. Green Arrow fires a couple more arrows, but he keeps stopping them with his Cold Gun.

Captain Cold: "Keep it up, Robin Hood. You'll soon run out in that quiver of yours, and there's nothing, and I mean nothing that you can-"

Aquaman throws his trident at Captain Cold's gun, destroying it. Then, Aquaman knocks Captain Cold out with a roundhouse kick.

Green Arrow: "Somebody's feeling not crazy from hallucinogenic gas, what's your secret?"

Aquaman: "When it comes to being a fish out of water, you learn a couple of new tricks."

Green Arrow: "Like holding your breath for twenty minutes?"

Aquaman: "Something like that."

Green Arrow: "Don't suppose you could free my wife ?"

Aquaman: "I'm a king, not a miracle worker."

Firestorm (voice): "Then allow me."

Firestorm, Blue Beetle, Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern arrive. Firestorm walks up to the frozen body of Black Canary. Firestorm uses his powers to melt the ice off, freeing her. She collapses, but Green Arrow catches her.

Green Arrow: "How do you feel, gorgeous?"

Black Canary: "Remind me to never go out for ice cream again."

Aquaman: "Where's Atrocitus and Black Adam?"

Green Lantern: "They won't be a problem, at least for the next two weeks or so."

Green Arrow: "Should we help Batman now or something?"

Green Lantern: "Don't worry, I'm sure he already took care of it as we speak."

In Gotham, Batman is surrounded by Bane, Catwoman, and Harley Quinn led by the Joker near the Monarch Theater.

Joker: "Looks I finally have the upper hand, Bats!"

Batman: "You know you're never going to win Joker."

Joker: "Perhaps. And if this doesn't work out, I could just go back to the other world and finish what I've started, and leave these bozos behind to fend for themselves."

Harley Quinn: "You would never leave me! Right, puddin'?"

On a rooftop of a high building about a few blocks from the fight, Deadshot takes aim at Batman with his sniper rifle.

Deadshot: "C'mon, just a few more steps."

Suddenly, his rifle is struck by a birdarang. As it blinks, he immediately throws his gun off the roof just as it explodes. He turns around and sees Robin.

Robin: "Word to the wise, Deadshot. When you want to tie someone up, try not to use duct tape."

Deadshot: "Well at least you'll be the catch of the day!"

Deadshot pulls out his wrist-mounted guns at Robin, but then they instantly fall apart.

Robin: "I may have done a little tampering during our last fight."

Robin defeats Deadshot with a single takedown. The scene cuts to Batman tying up the four villains, having beaten them all already. Robin flies down to meet up with Batman.

Robin: "You never save any for me."

Batman: "That's because you're getting slow."

Robin: "Well it comes with the territory."

Just then, Doctor Fate and Flash appear out of thin air, bringing with them Cheetah and Poison Ivy. Batman places two inhibitor collars on both their necks, cutting off their powers.

Flash: "I think we're wrapped up here. Any word from the others?"

Batman: "They had already dealt with the threat in Metropolis. But Kal and Kara are still fighting Brainiac and Grodd in the Fortress."

The scene cuts to the inside of the Fortress of Solitude where Superman is engaged in hand-to-hand combat with Brainiac.

Superman: "If you're so smart Brainiac, then you would surrender."

Brainiac: "If my calculations are correct, then your friends would had already been eliminated. Not even your cousin would survive at the hands of Grodd."

Just then, Supergirl flies into the room where the two are fighting, carrying an unconscious Grodd with her. She drops him on the floor.

Supergirl: "You should know that you never send an ape to do a mad alien scientist's job."

Brainiac: "Then I'll end you both myself. You can never hope to beat me."

Superman: "We're not trying to beat you. We're trying to stall you."

Brainiac: "What are you talking about?"

Supergirl: "While you were so focused on destroying us, Cyborg was able to sneak aboard your ship and hack into its mainframe, getting complete control of it."

Brainiac's Skull Ship appears above the Fortress.

Brainiac: "No! Impossible! You'll pay for this! I will-"

One of the ship's tentacles breaks through the roof and holds Brainiac down on the floor. But then, Grodd wakes up and is about to make a surprise attack on the Kryptonians. But then, Cyborg boom tubes in and blasts him with his sonic cannon, hitting him towards another boom tube. It closes right after he goes in.

Cyborg: "Booyah!"

Supergirl: "Where did you send him to?"

Cyborg: "Back to Gorilla City, sure the folks would be nice to see him again, as their prisoner."

Just then, Doctor Fate teleports in with all the heroes who surround the pinned down Brainiac.

Brainiac: "I don't understand. It was the perfect plan to divide and conquer. Why did I fail?"

Superman: "That's because you think too much like a machine. No matter how foolproof your plan is, we'll always prove you wrong. Cyborg."

Cyborg: "Hope you like the Andromeda Galaxy."

Cyborg programs the Skull Ship to take Brainiac back inside it.

Brainiac: "You haven't seen the last of me!"

The ship flies into the sky as it goes into lightspeed and warps into space.

Black Canary: "Well this calls for a celebration!"

Green Arrow: "I'd say we all grab something from Big Belly Burger and then party in the Watchtower!"

Superman: "Sounds like a plan. Well Bruce, are you in?"

Batman looks at the group and then he smiles.

Batman: "What the hell."


End file.
